Weak
by TheRadioactiveWriter
Summary: [ONE SHOT] [NUZLOCKE-BASED] The things that drive you to do your best are the things that leave a scar in your heart, making you the person who you are today. Even though, it means going through hell and back on a regular basis.


**I do not own Pokemon, nor any references, if any, in this One Shot. **

**Warning: There is death in this. It's a Nuzlocke Challenge, though not a finished one that will probably never get done because I can't get past several certain trainers. I don't like using the elemental monkeys. Also, you may have slight feels.**

**Understand for people who have battled Chili with two Pokemon, no Panpour, and only a few Potions, I pretty much felt this way every single time I faced that guy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, do you think the Nuzlocke Challenge is easy? I mean, I've heard some scary stories from my parents about it..."<em>

_"Don't worrying about it Tara! As long as **she's** around, this entire thing will be easy!"_

_"You're right, Akane! As long as we believe in our trainer, we'll get through this challenge together! With our power and her brains, there's nothing to stop us from wining this challenge!"_

_"That's right!"_

_**"We'll be together forever!"**_

* * *

><p>"You were wrong to believe in me..."<p>

That was the thought that rang through the mind of the trainer of the two Pokemon who so confidently believed in her. Short breaths were taken as the girl looked around her surroundings with her entire body shaking from the tears that threatened to surface, but they refused to even let a single teardrop fall from her face.

The splattered blood on the carpeted floor was a sight to the Nuzlocke trainer who stood there in utter shock. In the very first gym of the Unova region when she moved only a few days before, she thought it would be pretty easy to just sweep through the gym with no injuries, no doubts, and all optimistic thoughts within her brain, which made the gruesome sight before her all the more horrifying. The light-colored walls dripped in the crimson liquid, staining the beautifully decorated, lavish scenery with red. Two charred corpses laid under the stained walls, the bodies lying still on the floor. Tables of pure white were flipped over and some of them were destroyed in the process of the battle.

However, none of this stuck in the girl's mind.

It was where the blood lay that made this event stick for the rest of her journey.

The silhouettes of two Pokemon were smashed into the wall with such force by Pansear, the bodies almost exploded on impact, if it weren't for the high resilience from the training they did for several days, making the blow less painful, but definitely powerful enough to cause some broken bones. What finished them off was the fire monkey's unstoppable flames that accidentally roasted them alive, making the remains of the two Pokemon nothing more than lumps of ashes.

"Tara... Akane... I'm so sorry. I didn't... mean for this to..."

The blue eyes that once held hope and happiness for the world ahead were now filled with disbelief and bitter hatred, though the hatred wasn't just at the gym leader and Pokemon who caused their deaths. That hatred was mostly directed at herself. That her own actions caused this to happen to the child-like creatures whom thought they'd would get to travel the region for a long time.

_Would they have made it if I trained them harder?_

_Was I too lenient on them that they died so early?_

_Was I weak?_

These were the questions that circled her mind, not even noticing the outstretched hand towards her of the owner of the fire monkey.

"Hey... I'm sorry about-"

"Don't fucking touch me. I want to be left alone, and I don't want you, of all the people in the world, to give me pity."

Standing up with her eyes flaring in pure anger, she left the gym, only stopping to toss the two Pokeballs that once held her innocent Pokemon from the harmful world towards the red-headed guy who caught them in surprise.

"I hope you give them a proper burial. That's the least you can do after today."

After that, the dark feeling left her heart alone as she walked back into the Pokemon Center to withdraw the Pokemon in the PC to begin the long, almost tiresome journey ahead, but the deeply burned scars in her heart didn't ever heal from that traumatic day.

Her team grew stronger and stronger to topple the gym leaders with brawn and brain, overcoming Team Plasma's evil plans to take over the Unova region and conquering the legendary Pokemon who saw her worthy as a trainer. There were times when she thought she was one of those abusive trainers, but apparently to N, none of her Pokemon said that was true. However, there was one thing that caused the girl to keep going on this painful journey that made her contemplate more times than what was considered normal if it was all worth the death and blood of those whom she cared and loved.

Every night until she finally defeated the League, the female trainer had hours' worth of dreams of her two Pokemon crying out in pain as the last words they ever said to her echo through her mind, causing the tears that should've been let out that day to trail down her face before the cries of a heartbroken trainer rang throughout the night.

_**"We're sorry for being weak."**_


End file.
